


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Lumine (Webcomic), Lumine - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Boys, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, first work in this fandom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s an honor to be the first to post a fanfic for this fandom! I hope y’all enjoy!<3





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> It’s an honor to be the first to post a fanfic for this fandom! I hope y’all enjoy!<3

Kody thrashed, trying to get away. He could feel his energy draining and he cried out.   
“Lumine! Dad! Help!”  
He felt his heart drop and took a gasp of air as his eyes snapped open. The warmth of his room comforting him as he calmed his breathing, listening to his heart pound in his chest. The nightmares had been getting worse. The cat was getting impatient now.  
His door creaked open and Kody froze, tracing it with his eyes. He relaxed a bit when he saw it was just Lumine, then immediately felt hot embarrassment wash over him. He couldn’t let Lumine know he had a nightmare.  
“Kody?” Lumine whispered, stepping into the room and gently shutting the door behind him. “I heard you yelling. It was a nightmare, right?”  
Damn, there goes his plan.  
Kody shrugged. “It wasn’t bad. Go now, I need to sleep.”  
Lumine blinked slowly, his eyes darting around nervously. “Well uh,” his voice quieted until it was barely a whisper. “Could I stay with you tonight?”  
Kody could feel the stubborn I-need-no-friends part of his brain screaming “NO!”, but he could also feel the I-love-Lumine part screaming “YES!”  
Kody turned his face to hide his soft blush and stared at his bed. “I don’t suppose you had a nightmare, too. But if you’re really that upset I guess you could.”  
Glancing from the corner of his eye he saw Lumine’s ears prick, his tail swishing in delight.  
“Oh, thank you Kody!”  
And just like that Kody was sharing a bed.  
Lumine curled up against Kody’s chest and fell asleep just as fast as he had gotten in the bed.  
Kody watched his chest rise and fall until it slowed. His hand was itching to pet Lumine.  
Finally he gave in, gently stroking one of Lumine’s fluffy ears.  
It was soft.  
Kody let himself sleep then, his arm around his werewolf friend as they were buried in eachother’s arms.


End file.
